


Zack or Jezzy

by shunsicker1



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunsicker1/pseuds/shunsicker1
Summary: Just a cute little ficlet of Bridget and Franky spending a night at home.





	Zack or Jezzy

Zack or Jezzy?

               The brunette walks into the house she has called home for nearly 3 years now. She sets the bags down on the counter in the kitchen and begins unpacking the groceries into the fridge. She leaves out the veggies and then gets out the sauté pan as well as the griddle plate. She goes about cooking up the meal of her design, and smirks when she hears the front door open. She listens to the other person’s heavy sigh as they settle their keys down in the hall dish, and the soft tap tap of their heels.

                The blonde approaches with a happy sigh and waits for opportune time to wrap her arms around the brunette’s waist and hugs her to her own body.  She rubs gently at the baby bump and kisses the brunette’s neck. “Hey Baby. How was your day?” Bridget asks softly.

                Franky smirks more and moves her hands to rest on Bridget’s. “My day was awesome. The lil brainiacs are pretty genius. Mac made you a treat. It’s in the fridge. How was your day?” She turns in her girlfriend’s arms and smiles at her, kissing her nose.

                Bridget smirks. “Well, Boomer is all ready for her release tomorrow. Liz is dealing with Sonia’s harassment again. Kaz and Allie are wit's end again with each other. My day went pretty well though.” She kisses Franky softly and then breaks their hold apart. “I managed to get a little shopping in for the bubs. Look what I found!” Bridget holds up the cutest little onesie stating “Mama’s Spoiled baby”.

                Franky arches a brow at the outfit. “And who’s gonna do the most spoiling?” Franky chuckles. “What happens if our bub is too spoiled? Hmmm? We both know that’s not a good idea.”

                “I have a feeling neither of us will let it get that far, babe.” Bridget glances at the stove and then back at Franky. “So, what’s for dinner?”

                Franky moves to the griddle and quickly flips the sandwiches she is cooking. “I was thinking simple. Ham and grilled cheese, small salad on the side.” Bridget nods. “Sounds wonderful.” She pulls down 2 plates and a couple of wine glasses, as well as the baked chips. Franky glances at Bridget. “Want to find us a movie?”

                Bridget moves over to the couch and flips on the tv, scrolling through the guide. She lands on Beaches, and then stands to go make the two glasses of wine as Franky plates up dinner for them. Franky brings the plates over to the couch and settles, after making sure all is good in the kitchen.

                The women eat and watch the movie quietly. Franky leans in and whispers, “What about Zacchaeus Matthew Doyle-Westfall? We could call him Zack. Zack is a cool name?”

                Bridget chuckles and kisses Franky softly. “It’s a beautiful name, but you and I both know that’s a little girl in there and she is gonna be Jesmine Raine.” Bridget nuzzles Franky’s ear and Franky giggles. “I guess we will find out tomorrow, hmm?”

               


End file.
